fivenightatfreddiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chica
"''If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too"'' '' - Phone guy (Night 1)'' Chica is one of the four main animatronics in Five Nights at Freddy's. Chica is, during the day, a back up singer for the Fazbear band . During the night, she will try and forcefully stuff any human and/or endoskeleton into an animatronic suit. Fact file '''Know as-Chica the Chicken Gender-Female Occupation-Back up singer in Freddy Fazbear band '''First Apperance-'''Night 1 '''Starting location-'''Show stage Chica a.jpg cHICA cam 4b.jpg Chica.jpg Restroom.jpg Show stage.jpg Window.jpg Attack.jpg Appearance Chica is a bright yellow chicken. She a spherical head. Purpleish ringed eyes and a orange beak. She wear a white bid with the words "LET'S EAT" in yellow. She has an out of place blocky teeth sticking up from her lower beak. Her endoskeleton teeth can also be seen but this is only possible from certain angles. She has a few feathers sticking up from her head. Behavior Chica will generally wander towards the player (similar to Bonnie) but lingers around the Kitchen and restrooms. Chica will stay at the window longer, wasting more of the players energy. Like the others, she will become more active and agressive as the nights go on. If the player fails to check the right-side blind spot, Chica can sneak into the office. After she has entered, the lights and doors will not fuction. Another way you can tell if Chica has entered the office is when you have the moniter up and hear groaning sound She will attack as soon as the player lowers the moniter or she can pull it down. You can possibly survive looking at the moniter till 6am when Chica is in the room. If Chica has entered the room, you can survive by closing the right door (preventing from Foxy and Bonnie as you can't look at the moniter) and hope she doesnt kill you. On later nights, when Chica is in the East Hall corner, her head will twitch, her eyes will blink and her eyes will open and close. She cannot teleport (unlike Bonnie) Audio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SJdkeDxkqAQ%7CFreddy%27s full scream https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VxQ_TyerRZc%7CChica's groan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=77_m8uj_SEw%7CFreddy%27s footsteps Locations Like Freddy and Bonnie, Chica will start in the Show Stage. When she leaves the Show Stage, Chica may then go to the Kitchen,Restrooms,Dining Area, and East Hall. Her movements are random but will always approach from the right side. The player should active the lights to check if she is in the blind spot. As Chica comes closer to the office the more demeted she looks. She also appears to spasm but that only happens in the 4th night 5th night 6th night and high A.I settings. You can hear her in the kitchen as pots and pans will be audible Trivia *Some say the Phone Guy got stuffed into Chica as she has a second set of huma like teeth *She is the only original animatronic that doesnt have ears *She makes a odd human like groan *Chica is normally the second animatronic to move after Bonnie but sometimes on later nights she is the first to move *Chica doesn't appear in the hallucinations *Chica is spanish for girl or cutie *Chica can be mistaken for a duck